


Like Real People Do

by absolutelykippen



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, based on a hozier song, endgame happened but nobody died and everyone's happy, precious babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutelykippen/pseuds/absolutelykippen
Summary: "Did you know that otters hold hands while they sleep so they don't drift away from each other.""I'd never let you drift away sweetheart."





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first parkner fic so I hope y'all enjoy it! I'm writing a chaptered fic at the moment which should hopefully be up soon. 
> 
> In the meantime here's just a little oneshot inspired by 'Like Real People Do' by Hozier, I highly suggest listening to it while you read because it kind of sets the mood.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Peter closed his eyes and let the warm breeze gently blow through his hair as he sat upon a rock next to a small waterfall. He wiggled his toes, feeling the water rush over them and sighed contentedly. He loved spending his summers upstate with Mr Stark, away from all the hustle and bustle of the city and into the calm of forest. Peter fluttered his eyes open slowly, letting them adjust to the bright sky. The waterfall beside him flowed into a small creek that trickled over stones and pebbles, eventually making its way to the lake near the cabin. 

Peter heard footsteps coming towards him, shoes crunching on top of the pebbles on the riverbank. After toeing off his shoes, the other boy sat down wordlessly next to Peter, immersing his feet in the flowing water below them. 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before the other boy spoke up, "Pep said to tell you that dinner'll be ready in an hour." Peter gave him a small nod in return, then let his focus turn back to the water rushing over his feet. 

Harley had driven from Rose Hill to spend a few weeks with the Starks and to meet Peter. Ever since the charming southern boy had stepped foot in the cabin there was no doubt in Peter's mind that he was going to fall in love with him. The way he removed the cowboy hat from his head and held it against his chest, nodding his head to Peter, the corner of his mouth pulling up into a half smile, blue eyes sparkling in amusement at the blush making its way across Peter's cheeks. Peter knew he was smitten. 

"Did you know that otters hold hands while they sleep so they don't drift away from each other." Peter asked, his voice low. Harley turned his head slightly to look at Peter, who was still mesmerised by the water. 

"I'd never let you drift away sweetheart." Harley hummed softly, placing his hand on top of Peter's. The motion captured Peter's attention, causing him to turn to look at the other boy. His eyes were wide, but went soft upon seeing the sincerity in Harley's eyes. The corners of Peter's lips turned up into a small smile The other boy smiled brightly back at Peter, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. A blush began creeping its way up Peter's neck and he turned his head back to look at the river below them, the warm breeze blowing his curls into his face. 

Raindrops began falling, splashing lightly into the water. The boys watched as raindrops made ripples in the river, Peter inhaled, breathing in the smell of rain on a summer day. He hoped it was only a drizzle because sitting on this riverbank with Harley is the most calm he's felt since he became spider-man. The breeze picked up, blowing through his unbuttoned shirt. The ripples in the water grew bigger as raindrops splashed into the river. 

"... Pete?" Harley's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, he looked up at the boy who was already standing. "C'mon darlin', or we're gonna get soaked." Harley extended his hand to Peter, helping the shorter boy up. Thunder cracked and rain poured down all around them. Harley headed towards the trees, still holding onto Peter's hand. They made it a few feet into the trees before Peter pulled Harley's arm in a different direction. 

"Follow me." Peter said before taking off, Harley following just behind. The rain dripped off of the trees above them, the muffled sound of rain filling the air. Peter wound his way through the trees, stopping every so often to check his surroundings before running off again, dragging Harley behind him. 

Peter stopped suddenly in front of a tall oak tree, Harley looked up to see a small well built tree house. 

"Mr Stark and I built it after the whole Thanos thing. We found this other tree, and went to go get supplies, but forgot to mark where the tree was on a map, or leave a trail of breadcrumbs. We went looking for it but found this instead and it was perfect." Peter stared up at the treehouse like it was his child who had just won the nobel peace prize. He pushed his wet hair off of his forehead, and tugged on Harley's hand lightly, pulling him towards the steps. 

Peter pushed open the door to the treehouse and stepped inside, flopping onto the small couch against the back wall. Next to the door was a small bookshelf filled with all sorts of books, from picture books to Tony's memoir. The walls littered with drawings of various avengers. Propped up next to the couch was a guitar, covered in stickers and a little busted up, but it looked well loved. 

Harley picked up the guitar and sat down next to Peter, who rested his head against Harley's shoulder. 

"Sing something for me."

Harley plucked at the strings, the movement coming naturally to him even after a few years of not playing. 

_ "I had a thought, dear _

_ However scary _

_ About that night _

_ The bugs and the dirt _

_ Why were you digging? _

_ What did you bury _

_ Before those hands pulled me _

_ From the earth? _

_ I will not ask you where you came from _

_ I will not ask you, neither should you _

_ Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips _

_ We should just kiss like real people do _

_ I knew that look dear _

_ Eyes always seeking _

_ Was there in someone _

_ That dug long ago _

_ So I will not ask you _

_ Why you were creeping _

_ In some sad way I already know _

_ I will not ask you where you came from _

_ I will not ask you and neither would you _

_ Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips _

_ We should just kiss like real people do… " _

Peter lifted his head from Harley's shoulder as the boy set down the guitar. 

"That was beautiful." the boy looked over at Harley, his eyes shining with wonder. Harley turned back to Peter, looking into the boys bright eyes. He leaned forward, placing his hand on the other boys cheek. Peter shivered a little at the cool touch. Harley's eyes flickered from Peter's eyes down to his lips then back to his eyes, silently asking for permission. When Peter didn't protest he leaned forward, closing the gap between them. Peter's eyes fluttered closed as his hand went up to Harley's hair, burying his fingers in the boys golden locks. They pulled away, resting their foreheads together, both out of breath. 

"You're beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> come yell about parkner with me on instagram @gwcnstacys  
or on tumblr @captainlvrson 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
